


Reliance.

by ClassOf13



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, SteinsGateZero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassOf13/pseuds/ClassOf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter night Okabe Rintarō finds the will to fight once again after the death of Makise Kurisu. </p>
<p>Inspired by "Reliance", sung by Ito Kanako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliance.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reliance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200947) by Kanako Ito. 



The sky which was glistening with stars until a few hours ago is now milky, obscured by those clouds that, in the cold December weather, are announcing the arrival of the first snow of the year. You almost don't feel the small icy flakes falling gently on your dark clothes. You're there, swallowed by the crowd of that giant road of Akihabara, without caring about your destination.  
You felt lost during that long, long winter. Somehow she was still there, Kurisu was there, she had looked at you how you look at a stranger, through the screen of a PC, through the display of a cell phone. "She" had learnt to know you, and you had learnt to know her once again.  
It's unbearable. She's there but she isn't at the same time. It's so painful that it takes your breath away, while memories flow through your mind like a river. Her gaze, her smile, her embarrassed expression, her warmth and that sweetness that she tried so hard to hide.  
 _"I want to meet you"._  
This is what a piece of your heart, still so painfully attached to a past which is no more, whispers to you while those pictures that you would have liked to forget, that you _should have_ forgotten flow through your head like a movie.  
 _"We can't meet"._  
It's what you think while looking at your reflection on the rippled surface of some fountain's water. You almost don't recognize yourself, with those sunken in cheeks and deep-set eyes. The face of a broken man, of a man whose world had lost meaning since she disappeared from it. But still, if you wanted to talk with her, you could just switch on your phone and start an application.   
But you're tired of running away, tired of hiding yourself behind the illusion of being able to go on like this, letting other people pay the consequences of your pain.  
There's not a iota of hesitation left in you. You won't run away anymore. You'll open the Gate Of Zero, that door that leads to her, and, even if the Steins;Gate didn't exist, you'll overturn space and time just to meet her once again.  
A gust of icy wind wakes you up from your thoughts, and suddenly it seems like you could hear her imperious voice telling to pull yourself together. Time waits for no one, but you have the power to control it.  
Even if it might take lives, the long epigraph will come to an end, the day will come when the past will be rewritten and a new future will begin.  
Her smile is with you. You always held her memory close to your heart, after all, and if she's beside you even changing the world seems possible.

_Wait for me, Kurisu. Until the day we can meet once more_.

**Author's Note:**

> A Flashfic written while listening to "Reliance" an insert song of Steins;Gate sung by Ito Kanako. If you find any mistakes please, feel free to tell me, since English is not my first language and I'm not really used to write stories in this language (and I don't bite, I'm a potato, after all). That said, I hope you liked it, and, if so, please leave a kudo~


End file.
